


Cocky

by TurtleQuest



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Don, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleQuest/pseuds/TurtleQuest
Summary: Raphael presses his luck to get some much needed attention from his mate.
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Cocky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plastron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/gifts).



> Inspired and written for Plastron, please check out their works here and on Inbunny! Truly gifted artist and an all around great person ^^
> 
> Inspiration for the fic; https://inkbunny.net/s/2112654

Saying that tensions were high in the turtle’s lair would have been a vast understatement. It was more than that, seeing as how being trapped down there for days was usually enough to leave Raphael twitchy and irritable, but this? Twitchy and irritable had nothing on _this_. The arguments were the worst part, and on that everyone could agree.

It was like a broken record, listening to the same roundabout conflict over and over. The same arguments were always pitched, and it was just like Leo and Raph to shout back and forth without listening to a damn thing the other was saying. Screaming in each other’s faces was easy, but it hardly solved the problem.

Raph blamed Leo.

Well, Raph usually blamed Leo, but this time around the hotheaded ninja found his point was justified. It was because of Leonardo’s vendetta with Karai that they were trapped down there, Leo’s orders keeping them there to begin with, and Leo who refused to let him go for so much as a run through the sewers. 

Raphael could admit it, though never aloud, that he could understand his older brother’s concern. Still, he was hardly a child, and according to Donatello the Foot were nowhere near their sewer home. Not only that, so what if he encountered a few ninjas in the tunnels? A good brawl to soothe his nerves was hardly a bad thing in Raph’s book, and being able to smash in a few Foot brat’s heads was just a bonus.

Naturally, that concept hadn’t gone over so well with the high and mighty Fearless leader. Go freaking figure.

Usually the red clad would go to his mate in times of such frustration. However, much to Raphael’s dismay, that hadn’t exactly been working for him either.

Donatello had been cooped up in his lab for days now. The genius was immersed in a new project, naturally, and while Raph was usually willing to give his lover all the space he wished, this was getting to be a bit ridiculous. Twice now Don had rebuked his attempts to bring him to bed, denying that he was “much too busy”, “almost done”, or just turning him down with a simple “please not now, Raph”.

Raphael was _not_ pleased.

He was, however, certain that the resident genius couldn’t avoid his charms for too long. Raph was in no way shy about himself, and he was very much aware that it was painstakingly difficult for Donnie to reject him. That in mind, Raphael had a new plan.

Refuse to take no for an answer.

So, Raphael made his way toward the lab with confident strides. He didn’t hesitate in opening the door, slipping inside and walking right over to where Donatello was working at his desk, the genius’s form slumped over in concentration and his tongue poking out, a hint that he was indeed focused. The sight was almost too much for the red clad to bear, wanting nothing more in that moment than to pin Don to that very desk and take him from behind, pinching that pink tongue between his teeth until his lover squealed. 

Control, Raph reminded himself, not willing to ruin his chances right off the bat. Everyone in the lair knew exactly how irritable the genius could be when interrupted from his work. As much as he hated it, Raph knew he had to play it smart. 

“Hey, genius,” the older started out, leaning over his mate’s desk and not hesitating to pluck the test tube right from Don’s hands, making sure to keep the purple liquid that sloshed inside of it from spilling. 

“Raph! What are you-?” The genius cried in surprise, a cry that was swiftly silenced by a pair of lips. Raph played his cards well this time, making sure to snake his arm around the genius’s plump waist and bring him close, right out of the chair where he sat and plastron to plastron. The feeling of satisfaction that came with feeling don quiver against him, clearly trying to fight off the urge to melt into his mate’s arms, was much more gratifying that Raphael cared to admit. Don really was much too irresistible. 

Upon pulling away with a lewd ‘pop’, Raph stared into his mate’s eyes, bright hues gleaming in the low light of the lab. “Still busy?”

He watched as Don’s Adam's apple bobbed up and down, the genius swallowing thickly and struggling to meet the almost predatory look that his lover was giving him. Already the genius was struggling to remain composed, lips tingling from the kiss and every place that Raphael touched burning. Swallowing down the churr that bubbled in his throat when Raph’ thumb slipped along the curve of his hip and love handles, sliding down teasingly close to the junction where his lower plastron and inner thigh met, Don stuttered out a reply. “I….think I can make an exception.”

Raph’s grin was wide and victorious. He didn’t give Donnie another moment to question his decision before his lips descended on the other’s once more. His free hand was already pressing his lover back, clearing the desk behind them so he could place Don up on its surface. The genius groaned in response, wincing at the sound of glass breaking. “Raph.” He whined, but the hot head could have cared less. Any other complaints seemed to die right on the purple clad’s lips as Raph’s mouth traveled down. He nipped at Don’s jaw and then down the length of his neck, sucking hard on the genius’s pulse point and receiving a low churr from his lover. 

Meanwhile his hands worked to remove Don’s gear, tossing it aside without a care and letting his fingers graze the younger’s lower plastron along the way. It didn’t take long before the genius was panting, pressing against every touch and practically keening. 

“Raph.” This time the whine was pleading, and Raph thought that it was relieving to know that his lover had been just as pent up as he had been during their quarantine. 

“Ya been holdin’ out on me, Don.” Raphael grunted, nipping harshly at his lover’s neck and being rewarded with yet another low churr, one of which he responded to with his own. “Locked up in here all day,” the hot head continued, lips burning a trail along Don’s collar while his thumb drew a line over the parting slit in his mate’s lower plastron. “Ya don’t know how bad I’ve been wantin’ to have ya,”

For a moment, Don allowed himself to feel guilty. It didn’t take long for the genius to drop down, cock already leaking precome. “I’m sorry, Raph...I...I didn’t realize…” He stuttered out and was swiftly silenced in another breathtaking kiss.

Raphael pulled away after a moment, bright eyes gentle as they searched his lover’s. “Yeah, I know, brainiac.”

Donatello felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, pressing up into another kiss and murmuring against Raphael’s lips, “I love you….let me make it up to you.”

“I’m all over that, Donnie-boy.” 

Lips met again with more intensity, tongues pressing between their lips and hands wandering. Raphael grabbed onto the plump flesh of Don’s hips with much satisfaction, finding the way that his lover’s skin gave under his hands utterly tantalizing no matter what the genius said about it. In his eyes Donatello was perfect in every way. 

Wasting no more time, Raph let one hand grip his lover’s shaft and pump along the length firmly, relishing in the shuddering moan that tumbled from Don’s lips while his free hand searched through the genius’s drawers for lube. Once he’d acquired the small, travel-sized bottle, he poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Don let out a small squeak as his hips were suddenly yanked forward, now perched precariously at the edge of his desk with his mate’s arms keeping him steady. 

Any apprehension over the position was dashed the moment that his lover slipped a finger into his tight entrance. Raphael drank in every moan and churr that escaped Don’s lips, a gentle curse slipping from his own as he slipped another finger in alongside the first. “Fuck, Don…” He curled his fingers upward, silently pleading for the prepping process to speed itself along while making sure not to harm his mate. 

“Raphie….Raphie it’s okay,” Don let out a soft, cute whimper that had Raphael’s cock pulsing under his plastron. “Please just hurry.”

It was all the motivation Raph needed to drop down, removing his fingers from Don’s anal passage and gripping his hips firmly. Gently guiding the head of his cock to Donnie’s entrance, Raph inhaled a sharp breath upon pressing in, churring lowly at the tight heat that enveloped his shaft. “Don...Donnie….fuck. Ya feel so fuckin’ good.”

“Raph,” The genius panted, his need clouding over the initial pain and working his hips down to take in more of his lover’s member. “Go, go now.”

“Fuck.” Raphael breathed, bracing both himself and Don against the desk before pulling his hips back and driving forward into his mate’s heat. The pace was set at a quick tempo, his shaft pulsing as it drove deeper into Don’s twitching hole and their breaths mingling. Raph pressed in for another kiss, a churr vibrating in his chest and quickly mirrored by Don’s softer, higher pitched one. Watching his mate crumble and keen against him was damn near intoxicating, relishing in every sound and plead that came from Don’s lips.

It didn’t take much longer before the genius jerked harshly, letting out a loud, shuddering moan and immediately curving his plump thighs around the older’s shell. “Oh fuck, _there_ , Raph…!”

Raphael let his head fall onto Don’s shoulder, his grip tightening enough that the flesh on Don’s hips molded around his fingers deliciously as he pounded that same spot over and over. “Come for me, Donnie.” Raph grunted, pace never slowing and curving a hand in between them to grip his lover’s neglected cock.

The added stimulation was enough to tip the genius over, and just moments later Don came with a stuttering cry, his release coating both their plastrons. Raphael was soon to follow, letting out a string of curses and driving into his lover once more before his orgasm washed over him, filling his mate’s tight passage.  
  
The moments that followed drowned the lab in nothing but the sound of their hushed, panting breaths. Don clung to his lover, limbs quickly becoming tingly as the sensation fled them and his frame relaxing against the older. Raphael pulled his now limp member out of the other’s entrance and tucked them both away before pressing an affectionate kiss to Don’s temple. The genius let out a low, tired hum in response, his ruddy eyes drawing up to lock with Raphael’s. “Raph, I’m sorry if I was neglecting you…” He admitted, thinking back to the times he had so casually turned down his mate over the past few days.

Raphael shook his head, gaze gentle in the moment and his hands gently stroking over the marks he’d left on his lover’s thighs. “Ya weren’t neglectin’ me, Don. I get that ya need your space, I just wish you’d dedicate some of that time to me too.”

For a brief moment Donatello saw the frustration in his lover’s eyes, realizing that perhaps Raphael had been much more stressed out over their forced lock down than any of them knew. Being with Don was not just a method of release, though the hot head loved spending every moment that he did with his lover. It was also a way for the red clad to get his mind off. 

“I promise I will from now on.” Don vowed, tone sincere and pressing a fleeting kiss to his lover’s lips in silent apology.

“So...we done makin’ up or are ya down for more apologizin’?”

“You are seriously getting much too cocky….”

  
_Fin~_


End file.
